Quédate conmigo
by Maye Malfter
Summary: La perspectiva de John da un vuelco inesperado en cuanto los exámenes médicos de Sherlock llegan a sus manos ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que esto sucediera? ¿Qué hará ahora que sabe que puede perderle?


**_Notas de la autora: _**Aquí yo, emergiendo de mi bungalow para traer una historia que rondaba mi mente desde hace ya varios meses. Un Johnlock (¿qué si no?) con una pizca de drama y angst para condimentar. La universidad apenas me deja tiempo para escribir, así que espero sinceramente haberles hecho justicia a mis bebés. Al final, más comentarios de su servidora. Por ahora ¡A leer!

**_Advertencias: _**Slash (relación hombre/hombre). Johnlock. Post-Reichenbach. Post-Mary Morstan. _Si el slash no te va, por favor sigue tu camino_.

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del canon holmesiano son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi invención y me pertenece. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, asumo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

_Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene_

_hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo_

_para siempre._

_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo - Chayanne_

* * *

**oÖo**

**Quédate conmigo**

por Maye Malfter

**oÖo**

.

Las bolsas de la compra se balanceaban precariamente entre los brazos de John, mientras que este hacía malabares para poder abrir la puerta del 221B. Introdujo la llave con cuidado, abriéndose paso a empujones hacia adentro del pequeño vestíbulo. Cerró la puerta de una patada, consiguió su centro de gravedad y se dirigió escaleras arriba. No era como si esperase que Sherlock -luego de no haberlo hecho nunca- le ayudase a cargar las bolsas de la compra hasta la cocina, pero el doctor jamás perdía las esperanzas de que algún día su excéntrico compañero de piso _dedujera_ que la comida no llegaba al refrigerador por arte de magia desde el Tesco.

Alcanzó el rellano de la segunda planta con algo de dificultad, una de las bolsas deslizándose lenta y peligrosamente desde sus dedos y hacia la nada. Inspeccionó con la mirada el salón y encontró a Sherlock recostado cuan largo era en el sofá de tres plazas, manos unidas bajo la barbilla y con los ojos seguramente cerrados. No vio rastros de parches de nicotina, pero eso no quería decir que el detective no llevara varios adheridos a la parte interna de su antebrazo.

—No te preocupes. No hay problema. Yo puedo con todo esto —dijo con sarcasmo, en un tono bastante más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, asegurándose de ser oído por Sherlock. No sabía por qué siempre decía esa clase de cosas al llegar con las compras. Quizás con la esperanza de que alguna vez el detective de hecho se levantase a ayudarle.

Sherlock pareció no notar su presencia, como era usual, y John se dirigió a la cocina, depositando las bolsas sobre la abarrotada mesa. Abrió la nevera con cautela y, luego de asegurarse de que estaba libre de escalofriantes partes humanas, comenzó a desempacar los víveres.

—Me fue muy bien, por cierto —declaró John desde la cocina, su tarea de acomodar los comestibles impidiéndole girar el cuerpo hacia la sala de estar—. Resulta que a las máquinas infernales que cobran por los víveres les estaban haciendo mantenimiento y en su lugar había personas atendiendo la caja registradora. Es un muy buen cambio, para variar —John calló un segundo, esperando alguna respuesta o comentario por parte de Sherlock. Al no llegar ninguno, el doctor continuó—. Pude traer tres botellas de leche y espero que duren esta vez. También compré de esas galletas saladas que te gustan, las que compré para mí la última vez y te comiste todas sin consultarme, ¿recuerdas? —John calló de nuevo, pero nada se escuchaba. Siguió hablando—. La Sra. Robinson, la del edificio de en frente, dará una fiesta de disfraces y se acercó a mí para invitarnos. Es una fiesta de Halloween, ya sabes que es americana. Le dije que intentaría convencerte aunque ambos sabemos que eso no va a-

—John.

El rubio se dio la vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse frente a frente con Sherlock, recostado en la pared más lejana de la cocina. Camisa blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos y sin bata de dormir. Ojeras leves, brazos sin parches de nicotina; nada fuera de lo común. Aunque, si alguien le preguntaba a John, el detective había perdido un poco de peso últimamente.

Sherlock le miraba desde el lugar, con esa expresión neutra tan característica. John dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa, cogió los víveres restantes y se dirigió al refrigerador de nuevo.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito que dejes de vociferar acerca de tu pequeño paseo hacia al supermercado. Me duele bastante la cabeza.

John frunció un poco el ceño, pero siguió con su tarea.

—Ya van varias veces esta semana, Sherlock. Te dije que deberías ir al médico. Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Molly me revisó. Ella dice que todo está bien.

—Molly es un encanto, pero sus pacientes no están muy vivos que digamos.

—Sé que es forense, John. Pero, como debes saber, también es cirujana y médico general. Me hizo varios exámenes de sangre, algunas tomografías y no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

John cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se giró para encararle. Las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—Y aún así sigues teniendo jaquecas. Quizás debamos pedir una segunda opinión.

—O quizás es sólo mi cerebro tratando de comerse a si mismo porque no he tenido un caso decente en varios días —John rodó los ojos.

— ¿Puedo ver tus exámenes? —preguntó, una mano extendida hacia el detective.

—No le veo el caso —respondió Sherlock, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el sofá de nuevo. John le siguió.

—Soy tu amigo. Y tu médico.

—Irrelevante.

—Sherlock…

El detective le miró, y luego pareció considerar algo. Habló de nuevo.

—No los tengo conmigo, John. Molly decidió quedárselos. Dijo que los metería en mi historia clínica o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y esperas que crea que dejaste que Molly archivara algo tuyo en los registros del Barts?

—No veo porque no habrías de creerme. Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

John resopló indignado y Sherlock se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, las manos bajo su barbilla, claramente dando por terminada la conversación.

—Está bien. Haré un poco de té entonces, ya que el señor las-jaquecas-no-son-nada no quiere seguir hablando conmigo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir el agua en la tetera, prometiéndose a sí mismo que tan pronto tuviera oportunidad averiguaría qué rayos estaba pasando con Sherlock y esas jaquecas tan extrañas.

...

John había pedido una oportunidad y el universo había conspirado para complacerlo.

Un par de días después de su pequeña conversación, el detective había partido hacia Cardiff para algo relacionado con un caso en el que Lestrade le había pedido su ayuda.

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo cambiar los turnos en la clínica_ —había ofrecido John al enterarse.

—_No es necesario. Es un siete. Estaré de vuelta en menos de nada_ —había sido la respuesta de Sherlock.

El moreno estaría fuera dos o tres días, dándole a John el tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué era lo que su compañero de piso no quería que viera.

Para empezar, John dio un pequeño paseo por el Barts. Habló con Molly, quién -como él ya sospechaba- alegó que Sherlock le había prohibido hablar del tema. Utilizó algunos de sus viejos contactos para conseguir los registros del detective, y cuando al fin pudo acceder al archivo de historias clínicas, resultó que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Sherlock no había permitido que Molly guardara nada suyo en el hospital.

—Entonces han de estar en el piso—se dijo John, dirigiéndose a la calle Baker dispuesto a registrar de hito a hito el 221B.

Su primer pensamiento fue buscar en la habitación de Sherlock, suponiendo que al ser algo que el detective trataba de mantener en secreto, guardarlo en su habitación para evitar que John se tropezara con ello era lo más lógico. El doctor revisó metódicamente cada rincón de la habitación, incluyendo los bolsillos de cada uno de los trajes, bajo el índice de calcetines y bajo el colchón. Nada.

—No está en su habitación. Quizás en el salón.

John registró la repisa de la chimenea y entre cada libro de la biblioteca, entre los cojines del sillón de cuero y bajo el sillón de tres plazas. Revisó cada carpeta sobre la mesa del salón, cada cajón y estante en la cocina, incluso le dio un vistazo al refrigerador.

Nada.

El rubio se sentó en su sillón, derrotado. Había registrado de arriba abajo cada lugar del piso donde Sherlock podría esconder sus resultados, cada rincón de su habitación y del salón que compartían. Cada recoveco de la cocina e incluso había dado un paseo por el vestíbulo. Y aún así, no parecía haber nada.

Resopló indignado, frotando ambas manos en su rostro. Algo raro estaba pasando con Sherlock y John necesitaba averiguar qué rayos era. El único fallo en su plan era que los resultados de Sherlock parecían habérselos tragado la tierra. John creía improbable que el detective llegara al extremo de llevarlos consigo a Cardiff, pero dadas las circunstancias tampoco parecían estar en ningún lugar del piso al que Sherlock tuviera acceso. A menos…

— ¡Carajo! —exclamó John, poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo escaleras arriba— Como no lo pensé antes. Era tan obvio. Bastardo ingenioso —murmuraba mientras registraba su propia habitación, buscando en cada uno de los lugares en los cuales muy pocas veces reparaba.

Bajo la cama, en el último cajón de su chiffonier, dentro de su viejo baúl y detrás de la mesita de noche. Todos los lugares vacios, hasta que debajo de su propio colchón John consiguió lo que andaba buscando: Un sobre grande y de color blanco, con el sello del Barts y la palabra "Sherlock" escrita en rotulador negro, en la floreada letra de Molly.

John vació el contenido sobre la cama, hallando un sobre más pequeño y una tomografía de cráneo. El doctor tomó primero el sobre y extrajo el contenido, encontrando un par de hojas membretadas y con el nombre "Sherlock Holmes" escrito dentro de la casilla de "Paciente". _Resultados de un análisis de sangre_, pensó John, leyendo con sumo cuidado cada valor transcrito en las hojas. Al final una simple palabra escrita en mayúsculas: ANEMIA.

John soltó un suspiro de alivio, pues la anemia era la explicación más lógica para los síntomas presentados por Sherlock las últimas semanas, y además era la alternativa menos alarmante. Y sin embargo, algo no estaba del todo bien en esta ecuación ¿Para qué mandarle hacer una tomografía de cráneo luego de haber diagnosticado la anemia? Un nudo se apretó en el pecho del doctor al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos la imagen fotostática del cerebro de su amigo. Escrito en rotulador negro, en la esquina inferior derecha de la lámina estaban las letras "S.H.", seguramente Sherlock intentando dejar su nombre lo menos posible en los registros computarizados del hospital.

El doctor colocó la imagen a contraluz, respiró profundo y observó la tomografía. Algo pesado como el plomo cayendo sobre su estómago al tiempo que sus pulmones dejaban escapar todo el aire. Esas manchas en la imagen eran… No, no podían ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Eso significaría que Sherlock estaba…

— ¡Oh, dios! Permite que esté equivocado —dijo con la voz quebrada, sacando su teléfono y buscando frenéticamente entre los contactos el número de alguien que pudiera sacarlo de la duda.

...

— ¿Tumor… tumor cerebral? —balbuceó John, las manos aferradas fuertemente a los brazos del asiento. _¿Tumor cerebral? ¿Sherlock con un tumor cerebral?_, pensaba.

—Uno muy avanzado. No podría ir más allá sin hacer más pruebas, pero por lo que me muestras lo más probable es que se trate de un linfoma no hodgkin.

—Pero… ¿Linfoma? ¿Cáncer cerebral? —repetía John, las palabras haciendo eco en su mente, distantes, ajenas, como en una horrible pesadilla.

Craig Ackles, su amigo neurocirujano, había accedido de inmediato a recibirle en su consultorio para darle un vistazo a los resultados de Sherlock. Una breve lectura de los análisis de sangre y un vistazo a las manchas en la tomografía del detective bastaron para que Craig pusiera en palabras lo que John había estado pensando desde que dejó el 221B.

—Es común en hombres, y suele presentarse con pocos síntomas en un inicio. Las manchas en la tomografía indican los linfomas, pero eso ya lo sabes. Y lo que me da una pista acerca del tipo de linfoma es el resultado de los análisis de sangre.

— ¿La anemia? —preguntó John, aún desconcertado.

—Exactamente —afirmó Craig— ¿Ha presentado el paciente dolores constantes de cabeza, pérdida de peso, cambios de humor repentinos, desvanecimiento?

—No he visto que se desmaye, no —respondió John, tratando de recomponerse. Ya tendría toda la noche para pensar—. Pero los dolores de cabeza. La pérdida de peso… Su humor es cambiante, así que no es un buen punto de referencia —continuó John, mascullando en búsqueda de palabras— ¿Hay cura?

—Podría haber tratamiento, pero parece estar muy avanzado. Como te digo, no puedo estar seguro hasta tanto no haga más pruebas ¿Te sientes bien, John? —preguntó el hombre, el ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en John, como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué? Sí, sí. Estoy bien, bien. Sólo… Nada, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

— ¿Es tu amigo? —insistió Craig.

—Vivo con él —informó John, recibiendo una mirada comprensiva por parte de Craig que el rubio decidió ignorar—. Mi compañero de piso —completó.

—Oh… Lo-lo siento mucho, John —declaró Craig. Parecía genuinamente afligido por la situación—. Aún puede haber una cura ¿sabes? Siempre y cuando no comience a desmayarse, podríamos hacer algo por él. Pero hay que actuar cuanto antes.

—Lo sé —dijo John simplemente, respirando profundo al tiempo que se obligaba a enfocarse en el tiempo presente. Se levantó del asiento, tomó los resultados de Sherlock y extendió una mano hacia Craig, quién estrechó la mano ofrecida por medio segundo más del estándar—. Será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por recibirme, colega. Saludos a Marion y a la bebé.

—Gracias a ti por llamarme. Le daré a Marion tus recuerdos.

John salió del consultorio caminando rápidamente, tomó un taxi a casa y se desplomó en el asiento de atrás, su mente cubierta por una niebla densa y fría, la mirada perdida y una mano aferrada al sobre con los resultados de Sherlock.

...

John no recordaba exactamente como había terminado sentado en medio de la sala del 221B, en completa oscuridad y pasadas las diez de la noche. Recordaba vagamente haber cogido un taxi, haber llegado a la calle Baker y haber guardado de nuevo los resultados bajo el colchón de su habitación. Luego de eso, todo se volvía borroso. Suponía que su piloto automático lo habría llevado a tomar un baño, ponerse una bata y luego de allí a sentarse en el salón con la mirada perdida.

No sabía qué hacer, y su cerebro parecía haber perdido la capacidad de pensar con coherencia. Imágenes de sus casos con el detective iban y venían dentro de su cabeza. Momentos compartidos dentro y fuera del 221B, algunas de las más brillantes deducciones de Sherlock y los subsecuentes halagos por parte de John; peleas, sonrisas, miradas. Era como si su vida junto al detective consultor fuese una película muy mal editada -con imágenes al azar y sin orden cronológico- danzando frente a su rostro.

Y aún así, había una sola cosa en el fondo de cada recuerdo, una verdad inexorable brillando por encima de todo como un gran anuncio de neón: Sherlock estaba muriendo.

Sherlock, su mejor amigo, su compañero de piso, el hombre loco al cual le debía los mejores momentos de toda su vida estaba a punto de sucumbir ante un cáncer cerebral en estado avanzado.

¿Cómo era esto posible? Él era un doctor, por todos los demonios ¡Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta! Los constantes cambios de humor, los dolores de cabeza, la pérdida de peso… Su memoria y capacidades cerebrales aparentemente permanecían intactas, al menos hasta donde John sabía. Algo debió alertar a John de que esas capacidades de Sherlock no eran del todo normales. Debían haber existido más síntomas a lo largo del tiempo, síntomas que seguramente el rubio había pasado por alto porque "Sherlock es Sherlock".

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que esto pasara? ¿Cómo sería capaz de encararle ahora, sabiendo la sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza? ¿Cómo podría mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que le perdería? A su compañero, su amigo, su…

—Sherlock morirá —susurró hacia la nada, con el poco aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de retener luego de la nefasta noticia—. Voy a… perderle —articuló, un par de gruesas gotas empañando su vista unos segundos antes de caer pesadamente sobre su regazo.

...

El caso había resultado ser en realidad un aburrido cinco y medio, palabras textuales de Sherlock, por lo que al día siguiente el detective se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de 221B.

John había tenido toda la noche y parte de la mañana para recomponerse, para pensar en un plan de acción. Debía llevar a Sherlock cuanto antes a ver a Craig, era la única esperanza que tenía para salvarle. Sin embargo, era imperativo que Sherlock no supiera lo que John sabía, pues eso significaría tener que lidiar con su mal genio por registrar sus cosas, con sus tendencias descuidadas y autodestructivas, y con el aparente placer que le producía al moreno llevarle la contraria a su compañero de piso.

Al despertar, John se aseguró de dejar todo en el piso tal y como había estado antes de la partida del detective, preparó té y algunas tostadas con jalea de fresa para el desayuno, las cuales comenzó a comer pero que no terminó. Compró el periódico y se sentó en su sillón para esperar a Sherlock. Tan pronto escuchó la puerta, levantó el periódico y lo puso frente a su rostro, apenas diferenciando los titulares, demasiado ocupado en parecer _normal_.

—La próxima vez que Lestrade requiera de mi ayuda lejos de estas cuatro paredes, recuérdame que debo rehusarme —comentó Sherlock, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón de cuero frente al rubio. Extrajo algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó caer sobre la mesita entre ellos— ¿Te hace falta una de esas?

John bajó el periódico para observar qué era lo que el detective le ofrecía. Levantó una ceja y volvió a subir el periódico hasta desaparecer tras él.

— ¿Una placa de policía? No me hace falta, no. Mi credencial militar es mucho más elegante, ya sabes ¿A quién se la quitaste?

—Al incompetente y erróneamente denominado _oficial de la ley_ que encontró el arete de perlas en el brocal frente a la casa de la víctima y olvidó mencionarlo a sus colegas los de equipo forense, alterando la preciosa data y haciendo que un aburrido cinco aparentara ser un entretenido siete. Espero que no le den otra de esas en lo que le resta de vida —declaró con desdén, señalando la placa sobre la mesa.

—En tu último mensaje dijiste que era un cinco y medio.

—Nah. Con las manchas en el antebrazo de la mujer y con la marca de lápiz labial en su bolso fue poco más de un cuatro y medio. Un tedioso cinco, si lo redondeamos. Incluso ese idiota de Dimmock hubiese podido resolver el caso sin mi ayuda, de no haber sido por el arete per-

Sherlock dejó de hablar de manera abrupta y John bajó el periódico para ver la razón. El detective tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la base de las muñecas presionando sus sienes por encima de la capa de oscuro cabello rizado. John frunció el ceño, y sintió un tirón doloroso en la base del estómago.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?

—Nada. Otra jaqueca —dijo el detective entre dientes—. Es la segunda vez hoy. Está volviéndose realmente molesto.

John soltó el aire, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado ¿La segunda del día? Esto no podía ser nada bueno. Debía llevar a Sherlock con Craig cuando antes.

— ¿Comiste algo antes de venir aquí? ¿Dormiste bien? —quiso sabes el doctor. Debía descartar cada posibilidad.

— ¿Cuándo he comido y dormido "bien" estando en un caso? —respondió Sherlock irritado, aún sosteniéndose las sienes como si su cerebro quisiera escapar por allí— Pero sí, comí algo. Sólo necesito recostarme en el sofá. Ya pasará.

—Lo que necesitas es _tylenol_. Eso y una nueva visita al médico —declaró John, apartando el periódico e inclinándose hacia Sherlock.

—Te digo que no es nada, John. Vino de la nada y volverá a la nada —dijo Sherlock, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—No es normal que te duela la cabeza tan seguido. Mucho menos con esa intensidad. Necesitas la opinión de un profesional.

—Y ya la tuve —rebatió el moreno—. Necesito descansar y alimentarme un poco mejor. Solo eso.

—Necesitas que te vea un neurólogo. Tengo un colega al que puedo llamar de inmediato y-

—No iré a un neurólogo. Ya te dije que no es nada —cortó Sherlock, abriendo los ojos para observar al rubio al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Voy a recostarme al sofá.

—Sherlock, espera —pidió el doctor, levantándose también y asiendo a Sherlock por una de sus muñecas, haciéndole girarse. Su azul media noche encontrándose de frente con el verdiazul del moreno—. Esto no es un juego. Debe verte un especialista para que podamos tratarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No permitiré que se nos acabe el tiempo ¿entiendes? No ahora. No cuando por fin… —el rubio negó con la cabeza, para regresar de nuevo a los ojos de Sherlock— No ahora.

— ¿Tiempo? ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Sherlock, frunciendo un poco más el ceño.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando —fue la respuesta de John.

—Es obvio que no lo sé. Si no, no estaría preguntando —insistió el moreno, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Hablo de ti. De tu condición —confesó el rubio al fin, su mano aferrada fuertemente a la delgada muñeca de Sherlock—. Lo sé todo. Lo descubrí mientras estabas en Cardiff.

— ¿Descubrir? John-

— ¿Podrías dejar de fingir? Lo sé, Sherlock, y puedo ayudarte. Quiero hacerlo. Podemos-

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que-

— ¡Con un demonio, Sherlock! Deja-de-mentirme —exigió John. De nada valían ahora las sutilezas. El rubio estaba desesperado por ayudar a su amigo, y Sherlock parecía no querer abandonar la farsa.

— ¡Que no sé de qué me hablas! —Exclamó el moreno, irritado— No entiendo que mosca te ha picado, y sinceramente en este momento no podría importarme menos. Ahora si me permites quiero recostarme un buen rato hasta que esta insoportable jaqueca-

Sherlock dejó de hablar, sus ojos perdiendo el brillo instantes antes de cerrarse, sus labios apretándose en una delgada línea, su cabeza inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás y sus piernas dejando de sostenerle de manera repentina.

John se lanzó hacia él, cayendo dolorosamente sobre sus propias rodillas a la vez que sostenía la cabeza llena de rizos oscuros, tan solo fracciones de segundo antes de que diera contra el suelo. El largo y estilizado cuerpo del detective ahora extendido casi completamente sobre el piso de la sala, las piernas en un ángulo un tanto extraño, los brazos lánguidos a ambos lados del tronco y los ojos completamente cerrados.

—Oh, no no no no… —repetía John sin cesar, sus meticulosas manos tomando el pulso de Sherlock de manera experta, examinando sus pupilas y cuidando de no dejar caer su cabeza— Sherlock, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.

El detective estaba inerte. Su respiración apenas diferenciable en el sutil sube y baja de su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía.

John levantó el torso del detective y estiró las piernas debajo de él. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, perdiendo esperanzas a cada segundo que Sherlock permanecía inconsciente.

_Siempre y cuando no comience a desmayarse, podríamos hacer algo por él, _la voz de Craig hacía eco en su mente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse entumecido y extraño.

—Despierta, Sherlock. Despierta, despierta, despierta —repetía el doctor como un mantra, aferrando al detective cada vez más y más fuerte. Su voz quebrada y el corazón en un puño—. No te puedes morir ahora ¿me oyes? Simplemente no puedes. No ahora que sé… No ahora. No ahora ni nunca. No puedo perderte de nuevo, no después de lo de Mary… _No soy tan fuerte_… Despierta, maldita sea ¡Despierta!

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas gruesas mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar— _Sherlock no está muerto, sólo esta inconsciente_ —se repetía para calmar los espasmos—. _Sólo tengo que llevarle donde Craig, él lo ayudará, él…_

El cuerpo debajo del suyo comenzó a moverse y John deshizo el apretado abrazo de manera inmediata. Sherlock estaba despertando y John le observó de hito a hito, detectando cada cambio en su semblante gracias al entrenamiento médico. Un poco de color había regresado a las mejillas del moreno, sus manos moviéndose en un intento de subir hasta el afilado rostro, sus ojos abriéndose de manera lenta.

—Sherlock —suspiró John, aliviado, capturando un destello del verdiazul de los ojos del detective.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás-?

—Te desmayaste. Te atrapé antes de caer.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron a través de las facciones de John, escrutándole, _deduciéndole_, analizando cada pieza de información disponible en el rostro, cuerpo y actitud del rubio. Un parpadeo más tarde, el detective se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a John, quién habló de nuevo.

—Debemos llevarte al doctor antes de que sea demasiado tarde para tratar tu condición, y me importa muy poco lo que digas o hagas para zafarte. No dejaré que empeores. Simplemente no voy a permitirlo.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio unos momentos más, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de sus cuencas, mientras todo cuanto observaba, escuchaba y recordaba hacía _click_ en su cerebro super dotado. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con calma, como si en verdad quisiera entender todo cuanto John le estaba diciendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _mi condición_?

John resopló pesadamente, con un sentimiento de deja vú recorriendo el límite de su paciencia.

—No comenzaremos con esto de nuevo. Lo sé todo y necesitamos ir al neurólogo cuanto antes.

—No necesito ningún neurólogo —fue la simple respuesta de Sherlock—. ¿Para qué necesitaría un neurólogo si no es para-? Oh… —El moreno se interrumpió a media frase. La mirada puesta en John, fija, y con un brillo de descubrimiento que el rubio no pudo pasar por alto. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, entornó los ojos y volvió a hablar— John, ¿Qué hay debajo de tu cama?

La pregunta tomó a John por sorpresa, pero no desprevenido. Sabía que Sherlock notaría la obviedad de su empresa, pues la única manera de que John supiera todo acerca de la condición de Sherlock era habiendo registrado exhaustivamente cada palmo de su propia habitación hasta dar con los resultados perdidos. Lo único que restaba ahora era asumir consecuencias y rogar por que la discusión inminente no se alargase tanto como para no permitirles ir la clínica con Craig.

—Debajo de mi cama hay unos resultados de laboratorio y una tomografía de cráneo, ambos con tu nombre en ellos.

—Los leíste —puntualizó el moreno.

—Sí. Lo hice —aceptó John, sin una pizca de remordimiento—. Primero los vi yo y luego los llevé donde mi amigo el neurocirujano para tener una segunda opinión.

Sherlock portaba ahora la máscara de inexpresión que tan bien se le daba, observando al doctor como si quisiera penetrarle con la mirada— ¿Y? —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Necesita hacerte más pruebas, pero según la tomografía eres el desafortunado portador de varios tumores cerebrales, posiblemente linfoma no hodgkin, y hay que tratarte cuanto antes. Antes que… —la voz de John se quebró, su garganta cerrándose, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar un poco la compostura.

Sherlock le observaba desde el lugar, inexpresivo. Sus irises moviéndose al compás de sus pensamientos. No reclamaba por la curiosidad de John, ni por su indiscreción al llevarle los resultados de sus análisis a un neurocirujano para que los revisara. Tampoco se negaba a ir con él a la clínica. Simplemente yacía sentado frente a John con la mirada intensamente posada en el doctor.

John pasó la lengua por sus labios como parte de su tic nervioso, y al hacerlo notó el regusto salobre de las lágrimas que había derramado momentos antes, al ver a Sherlock desplomarse frente a sus propios ojos. Fue repentinamente consciente de los rastros secos de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y alzó el dorso de una de sus manos para frotarlos de forma descuidada. Seguramente a estas alturas Sherlock habría deducido que John había estado llorando tras su desvanecimiento.

Las facciones del moreno se suavizaron ligeramente, dando a entender que ya todo lo que había estado pensando e interpretando dentro de esa rara cabeza había cobrado sentido. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de John, y este le miró expectante.

—John —comenzó, colocando una de sus manos torpemente en el hombro del mayor—. Sé exactamente lo que significa la tomografía que viste. Es, efectivamente, un linfoma no hodgkin alojado en el cerebro y en estadío irreversible —John soltó el aire, sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas ante la explicación de Sherlock—. Sin embargo —continuó— debes saber que esas tomografías no son mías. Ese no es mi cerebro. Yo no estoy muriendo de cáncer.

La mente de John daba vueltas como un remolino, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta y negándose a salir de manera coherente. Masculló algo parecido a un "¿Qué?", aunque no estaba seguro de si había logrado proferir sonido alguno. _¿Me está mintiendo? ¿Está jugando conmigo? Yo lo vi, decía su nombre, decía…_

Su tren de pensamiento fue acallado por la profunda voz de su amigo continuando con la explicación, sin duda entendiendo la total confusión en la mente del rubio.

—La tomografía dice "S.H." porque pertenece a Simon Harper, un paciente de la unidad oncológica que falleció hace un par de semanas. Molly reveló y rotuló la tomografía para mí el mismo día en el que me examinó por mis dolores de cabeza. Supe de la enfermedad, despertó mi curiosidad y Molly me ayudó a conseguir algo en qué distraerme mientras mis propios análisis de sangre estaban listos. Es simple investigación.

— ¿Simon Harper? —repitió John. El torrente de nueva información golpeándole las costillas de una manera confortante pero a la vez devastadora.

—Las pruebas de sangre que viste, esas sí son mías —continuó el moreno—. Padezco una anemia moderada debido al exceso de trabajo y a mis "pobres hábitos alimenticios", como los denomina Molly. Anemia, John. No cáncer cerebral, no linfoma incurable. Solo anemia.

—Pero te desmayaste hace un momento. Pensé-

—Te mentí —confesó el detective—. No comí nada durante estos días en Cardiff. Seguramente mi cuerpo colapsó en respuesta. Tal vez por eso la jaqueca de esta mañana y la de hace unos minutos.

John procesaba todo con la velocidad de un caracol, sus neuronas apenas haciendo contacto entre ellas. Su corazón bombeando con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo perfectamente. Todo era tan lógico, tan sencillo. Se sentía tonto y profundamente aliviado a partes iguales, tonto por haber saltado a conclusiones precipitadas y aliviado de saber que su mejor amigo no estaba muriendo.

—Entonces no morirás.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Pero no planeo hacerlo pronto. No de cáncer cerebral, al menos —bromeó Sherlock, dedicándole al doctor una pequeña sonrisa desde la comisura de sus labios—. Además —continuó—, dejarte de nuevo es algo que está fuera de discusión.

Y esto fue todo lo que el doctor necesitó para perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Se abalanzó sobre Sherlock, tomándolo por la solapa de abrigo y atrayéndole de manera completamente inesperada. Atrapó los labios del detective entre los suyos con desesperación, acunando sus mejillas al tiempo que delineaba la boca de Sherlock con su lengua, empujándola luego dentro de ese templo inexplorado que se presentaba ante él. Le besó con hambre, con euforia, embriagado de saber que su compañero de piso, su mejor amigo, _su Sherlock_ no estaba muriendo. Que viviría para ver muchos días junto a él. Que no le dejaría de nuevo.

Fue tan solo cuando la mano de Sherlock subió desde su hombro hasta la base de su coronilla que John reparó en lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba besando ¡A Sherlock! Estaba besando a Sherlock en un arranque de felicidad por saberle sano y a salvo. Y lo peor y más raro de todo: ¡Sherlock estaba correspondiendo! _Oh, por dios…_

John se separó de Sherlock utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, bajando sus manos desde las angulares mejillas hasta los hombros del moreno y empujándole levemente hacia atrás. Los labios en forma de corazón habían tomado un color rosado debido al repentino ataque, y esperaban entreabiertos a que los de John regresaran a posarse sobre ellos— Oh, dios —exclamó ahora en voz alta el doctor, tanto por la hermosa vista frente a él como por lo que acababa de pasar— Sherlock, yo-

Sherlock lucía completamente desconcertado -algo que John jamás pensó llegar a ver-, y miraba a John con la cabeza ladeada. Sus ojos claros topándose con los de John, registrando mentalmente cada detalle de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le miró un momento más, y compuso una sonrisa extraña, de esas que solo asomaban en sus ojos cuando algún dato importante de un caso por fin era revelado.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a John— De verdad lo siento. Me dejé llevar. No sé —pero el doctor no pudo terminar, pues para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sherlock se había inclinado hacia él y le estaba besando de vuelta.

Fue un beso casto, incluso inocente. No más que cálidos labios posados uno sobre otro, inmóviles, tanteando el terreno, _investigando_.

Un zumbido característico hizo eco desde algún lugar cercano y Sherlock por fin se separó de John, dejándole seguramente con la peor cara de confusión que hubiera portado en toda su vida.

—Holmes —espetó Sherlock hacia el teléfono móvil que ahora se encontraba sobre su oreja, la mirada fija en John, quien se sentía cada vez más azorado—. Obviamente… Tú y tu incompetente equipo le dieron un nuevo significado a la expresión "perder el tiempo" ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero seguir asesorándote?... Tendrás que darme más que eso si es que quieres que considere la posibilidad de… ¿Ni una gota? Ya veo… Salgo para allá en una hora… Sí, una hora. Estoy en medio de algo importante… Me importa muy poco que estén cortos de tiempo. Una hora, tómalo o déjalo… No dejes que Anderson se acerque a la escena del crimen, no queremos más _oficiales Jonas_ en los próximos días, ¿o sí?... Sí, sí. Adiós.

—Sherlock, ¿qué-? —preguntó John, sin saber exactamente qué preguntar. Sherlock le había besado de vuelta ¡A él! Y acababa de rechazar la invitación a una escena del crimen sólo por quedarse a resolver _algo importante_. Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más raro.

—Interesante —fue todo lo que dijo el detective. Sus ojos sobre los de John, con esa mirada penetrante que solía estar destinada a cadáveres y experimentos.

— ¿Qué es tan interesante? —inquirió el rubio, cada vez más nervioso y apenado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sus orejas seguramente habrían adquirido el color de un tomate maduro para ese momento.

—Tú —dijo Sherlock finalmente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo yo de interesante?

—Interesante como la perspectiva de mi pronta muerte fue capaz de erradicar de tu mente cualquier clase de prejuicio y restricción que te impidiera hacer esto mucho antes.

— ¿El qué?

—Esto, John. Demostraciones de afecto hacia mi persona. Me besaste en un momento de euforia. Euforia de saber que no estoy muriendo de cáncer cerebral. Debo decir que me siento halagado, aunque no eres precisamente el mejor actor del mundo. Hace muchos meses que me di cuenta de tu atracción hacia mí. No puedo culparte, mi mente brillante puede deslumbrar a cualquiera.

— ¡Oh, ya cállate, Sherlock! Deja de burlarte —exclamó John, sintiéndose más apenado de lo que recordara haberlo estado en toda su vida— Además, no fui solo yo. Cierto detective consultor me correspondió el beso ¡E incluso me besó de vuelta!

—Irrelevante.

—Oh, a mi me parece muy relevante.

—Ves, pero no observas, John. El que yo te correspondiera no fue más que la consecuencia lógica de tus actos.

— ¿Y me quieres explicar en qué universo es lógico que Sherlock Holmes correspondiera un beso robado?

—En el universo en el que fuiste tú, John Watson, el perpetrador de dicha empresa.

—Oh… —Sherlock le veía intensamente, azul sobre azul. John estaba pasmado, las palabras de Sherlock danzando en su mente, una bruma espesa extendiéndose a través de su cabeza. Sherlock estaba… ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?— ¿Es eso una declaración, Sherlock?

—Puede ser muchas cosas. Pero dudo que _declaración_ sea una de ellas. Es una simple afirmación de lo obvio.

_Afirmación de lo obvio. Oh, por dios…_

—No era obvio para mí —declaró John, aún procesando la información.

—No lo dudo —fue la respuesta del detective—. Ahora, creo recordar haberme desvanecido debido a mi _avanzada condición_, y a llevar un par de días sin probar bocado. Me parece que habría que hacer algo al respecto antes de ir con Lestrade… ¿Angelo's?

—Muero de hambre —respondió John.

Se miraron un momento más. John sonrió, Sherlock sonrió en respuesta y ninguno de los dos necesitó decir otra cosa, pues las cartas ya estaban echadas y cada quién había mostrado su mano.

Para John, todo estaba bien en el mundo, pues Sherlock estaba bien y eso era lo que realmente importaba. No había cáncer cerebral, pronto no habrían dolores de cabeza y los desvanecimientos se volverían cosa del pasado. Sin contar con que quizás ahora Ángelo sí tendría una buena razón para colocar la vela en el centro de la mesa durante la comida.

.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Pues Sherlock y John acaban de irse a comer, y a mi ya me está dando hambre.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya ven que al final todo se arregló para nuestros chicuelos -ya saben que no soy amante de dejar sufriendo a mis bebés-, y esta vez ¡Hasta se dieron un besito! (o dos), cosa que omití en el anterior _because of reasons_ hehe.

He de decir que mi cerebro anda un poco seco últimamente. Encontrar un título para el fic y escribir el resumen, incluso escribir estas notas, se me está haciendo más difícil de lo que solía ser. Creo que las neuronas buenas las estoy dejando pegadas de mi graficadora.

En fin, que espero que les haya gustado, y espero que me den su opinión al respecto. Un review que no enriquece ni empobrece pero que me haría muy muy feliz en estos tiempos de sequía de neuronas.

Un abrazo, y nos leemos en el siguiente.

01/10/2013 ~ 24/10/2013

_Maye._


End file.
